How Bill Met Fleur
by FredWeasleyLivesOn
Summary: On a cold and rainy night, abandoned and alone, Fleur stumbles upon something more than an act of kindness. One-shot at the moment, any interest in continuing, and i will. Suggestion for next chapet welcome. Should it be more of an 'M' or 'K /T' story?


**A/N:**

**I know it's so short! I'm not too good at long-ness-osity! But I rather like this story!**

**I do not own Harry potter, if I did, fred would be alive, george would have both ears, Ginny would be dead instead of Fred, Percy would have cool hair, and Ron would man up and snog Hermione instead of Lavender in HBP! And Tonks&Remus would be laughing with us still. Sirius would be entertaining the new potter generation, and just for fun Dudley would of married some witch and their child would fall in love with Fred's child Georgina. Who is made up as JKR KILLED FRED! WHY IS SHE NOT IN PRISON FOR ALL THESE MURDERS? **

**I know its imaginary but my heart doesn't. So don't tell it.**

How Bill met Fleur.

Love at First Sight?

"Fine! I do not need you anyway!" She flung her arms into the air. Even when her make up was streaming down her face, and her face and clothes were soaked through from the heavy rain, she still looked heavenly. She stared at the man who had just deserted her. Staring at his retreating figure she screamed "I thought you loved me! Mais….Non! Come back!" By now his figure had retreated into the crowds of Diagon alley.

_Oh! Wonderful! I am lost in a country I barely know! _

She started to cry. A lot.

_Well. At least it's raining. Oh what would ma mere theenk of me if she saw me like this? She thought we would last forever. What am I theenking? I did too o' course! Gah… Why did he take me from France if he was going to leave me…. 'ere! Now! I haven't even got any money! I can't go home… ma mere et mon pere…. Non. I must find some money so I can find a hotel, or at least some shelter from this rain!_

It was starting to get dark, and fleur was shivering from the fierce rain attacking her like mini daggers, and the wind biting at her cheeks, whipping her hair around her pale face, and her clothes blowing to the side, her tears invisible in the heavy rain.

A group of men staggered out of a pub and looked her up and down. " 'Ow much love?" The one standing at the front said, and fleur realised she had been stood still for a while now. "I said 'ow much!" He started to walk towards her, or at least he tried to, he was obviously very drunk. Fleur looked around, the only building near her that had lights on were in a large, white and marble building, with the word 'Gringotts bank' written above it. The word 'Gringotts' meant nothing to her, but the word bank she knew. Obviously.

_Ah! Le banque! Oui! _

Fleur ran. She ran as fast as her thin legs would run. As fast as she could in heels anyway. She didn't trust herself to apparate in this state, she didn't dare look behind her as she pushed through the heavy doors. Yet she wished she had chosen somewhere else, as goblins shuffled around everywhere, and the usual effect she had on men had no effect on these creatures, that was until she saw a group of people standing around with their backs to her, chatting animatedly. All seemed oblivious to her quiet sobs, except for one who turned to look at her.

For once, someone had the effect on her that she had on everyone else. This man was breath taking to behold, his long, deeply red hair fell into his face at odd and choppy layers, and his light freckles gave him a youthful look, except that his slight stubble gave him a mature look. Quite an odd combination, but it worked. His prominent and defined features were perfect, and she couldn't find a single fault. She realised that she was soaked, and staring foolishly at this man. He smiled cheekily at her and walked towards her, offering to help her to her feet.

_Zis man… his face is so divine yet his kindness shows no boundaries, zis man reminds me too much of ze 'orrid man that just deserted me. Do NOT get too close to 'im._

"Hello. I'm Bill, and er, your soaked" He chuckled, and reaching for his wand cast a warming spell over her, drying her instantly and warming her up to a toasty, yet comfortable heat.

"Merci. Je m'appelle Fleur, ou est…. 'ow you say… manager?" Fleur said, animatedly, unable to speak the little English she knew to this beautiful man.

"Um… I'm not too good at French, did you say your name was Fleur?" She nodded at him, and a slight smile came across her face, _smart too! Oh, 'e is wonderful…_ "Well, the manager isn't here right now, you came at a tricky time you see. But I'm a cursebreaker, quite high up actually." He said proudly and then he stopped, she wouldn't understand what he was going on about. Sighing he offered out his hand and said "Come on Fleur, I can keep you safe. I can give you somewhere to stay, because I'm guessing as you walked into a bank soaking wet and crying, you need a friend" He smiled at her, hoping she knew what he was saying.

_It might not be safe, I could be abandoned again, anyzing could 'appen! Zen again, 'e does seem friendly, per'aps… I mean, it cant get worse… can eet?_

Smiling she took his hand, and trying not to be rude she tried talking in English. She knew the basics as her previous partner had taught her some. "Zank you. I will be 'appy for you to make me safe" She smiled hoping that she had made sense.

He smiled at her and said "I can teach you English if you like" And smiling to himself he asked her if she would like to go to his flat.

_Oh, I hope this isn't to much, 'e seems like 'e might rape me!_

Almost as if he had read her mind, he said "You can stay in the spare room if you like and I can give you food. You can stay alone in there if you prefer, but I can talk to you and help you if you like?" Bill offered.

_Ah! Per'aps he is nice afterall! _

She understood most of what he said, safe place, food, shelter, a shoulder to cry on.

"Merci, oh, 'zank you!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and let him lead her out of the warm bank.

**A/N: at the moment, this is staying my short little one shot, but if anyone shows interest I'd be glad to continue as I do have a few ideas.**

**Please review! As FanFiction has made it even EASIER! I will try to reply but as I normally use FanFiction on my iPod it might be delayed. Thanks for reading m'lovelies xxxx**


End file.
